Glee Goes Ghost Hunting
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Finn convinces the whole of Glee that they should visit the haunted mansion on the edge of town,Rachel hates the idea and hates it even more once inside. Who will comfort her? Is the place really haunted? Will the night end better than it starts?


**Author Note: Warning,I do not like Finn Hudson and enjoy poking fun at him and exposing his douchebag ways.**

Rachel Berry wasn't normally one to swear, but right now there was a plethora of cursing going on in that little mind of hers. Finn had somehow convinced everybody in Glee that they just had to visit the deserted and supposedly haunted mansion that was on the edge of town. They were equipped with flashlights, sleeping bags, walkie talkies and food all because her boyfriend had made some stupid kind of bet with Puckerman.

They were to split into groups to explore the place and communicate via the walkie talkies for a few hours before meeting back downstairs to eat and god knows how, sleep.

Finn's 'team' consisted of Quinn, Rory, Kurt, Sugar, Blaine and of course, Rachel.

Puck's 'team' consisted of Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Artie, Santana, Tina and Brittany.

They all waited until it was dark out before driving to what was known as 'Ohio's own Amityville' in various cars.

They all stood out front staring up at the building, it was even bigger than they'd expected and looked completely intimidating in the darkness, then again anything could appear more intimidating or scary when it was dark out, especially a positively livid Rachel Berry who was outraged at sacrificing a night of Musical viewing with her fathers.

"Do we really have to do this?" Rachel asked as pairs of eyes turned to look at her, "I mean really, aren't we a little old for this type of childish behaviour? Do you guys really believe in ghosts and haunted houses?"

Santana blew a gum bubble before rolling her eyes.

"Please, are you really that scared, Berry? It's just an old place, I'm sure if you were ever to see anything you could just get Finn over there to lift his shirt and spook the ole' ghoulies out with his weird nipples or his abnormally long limbs"

Finn huffed and ended up looking like a constipated infant, as per, and Rachel just patted his arm sympathetically. Wait, had his arms always been that long?

"Fine, Santana, okay it's just a place. But would you wander anywhere in there alone?" she replied raising an eyebrow in competition.

Santana snorted.

"Of course I would, my abuela used to take great delight in taking me to places that would scare the crap out of me as a kid, this place looks like a Chuck-E Cheese compared"

"But San won't leave me by myself" Brittany stated as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's middle. "She's not allowed, so can we just like go in now, its cold out here and I want to make a ghost friend. I've never met anyone paler than Kurt"

Puck started leading the way and everyone trailed behind him, he got to the door and tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. He tried it again and there was still nothing.

"Maybe we should take that as a sign" Rachel started before the rest of the group groaned at her.

"Here" Quinn said quietly before stepping in front of the door elbowing Puck out of the way, she took the clip out of her hair and bent it until one of the ends was straight. She put it into the lock and started wiggling it as she moved the knob at the same time, everyone waited with baited breath before there was finally a click and the door noisily squeaked open.

Puck peered through the doorway, looking up the marble steps and then left and then right.

"What are you waiting for, Puckerman?" Santana said before pushing him inside, everyone followed and immediately turned on their flashlights. As soon as the last person was through the door it slammed itself shut making every single one of them jump.

"It must be windy outside" Brittany said casually before linking her arm through Santana's, there were murmured replies of 'yeah' and 'sure' and one 'we're gonna die here' which of course came from the resident drama queen.

"Okay so, what do we do now?" Blaine asked. "We need to be sure where we're all going and this place looks pretty big so.."

"Blaine, I got this" Finn said making almost every eye roll, including his girlfriend's. "Okay first, we need to test the walkie talkies"

Puck turned them both on and set them both to the same channel before speaking into them.

"Check" he said before handing one of them to Finn.

"Great. Second, we have no idea how big this place is or where anything leads so we need to be careful and probably only stick to the first two floors"

"Aw man!" Sam stated loudly, "I heard the third floor's the best"

"Best for what?" Sugar asked.

"Ghosts" he said simply. "My cousin told me that there was some kind of mass slaughter on that floor, the children were found with their guts hanging o-"

"I think we heard enough, Trouty Mouth" Santana said quickly when she felt Brittany bury her face in her neck.

"So we're all clear and we'll meet back here in about two hours?" Finn asked everyone agreed and the teams separated, heading in opposite directions.

They'd barely gotten two steps when Kurt started complaining.

"The dust in here is disgusting, seriously who let's a place become like this? I swear I'm going to be throwing out these one of a kind pumps, I am not happy right now"

Rachel was focusing on just walking forward and staying in the middle of the group, still cursing Finn in her head with every step.

She jumped as their walkie talkie crackled, sighing when Puck's voice came through it.

"You're gonna wish you came this way, we just found the most badass room. There's weapons everywhere, it's like something out of a movie! You seen anything yet"

"Dust" Finn laughed, "lots of dust"

"Bummer, well, happy ghost huntin'!"

Rachel sneezed and seemed to startle Quinn, she shone her flashlight on the blonde who had a hand over her chest.

"Sorry Quinn" she apologized sheepishly, Quinn nodded before laughing.

"It's okay, really is dusty huh"

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Finn stopped in front of a door.

"Let's see what's behind door number one" he said as he flung it open.

He shone his light in there and it appeared to be an old library, they cautiously made their way in and Rachel almost tripped over her own feet in the rush to not be last. Last meant you were at the back of the line with no one behind you, except maybe someone you don't want there.

They started to look around the room, shining their lights around and blowing dust off of the various oddities in there.

"I wonder what this is" Rachel said as she opened an old globe, she was peering into it when something made a noise and flew out of it. She jumped back in shock and practically screamed, Finn laughed loudly and the rest of the group snickered, except Quinn.

"Dude, we heard a scream. You all okay?" Puck said via the walkie talkie.

Finn was still laughing and could barely reply. "Yeah, Rach just had a run in with a bird or somethin'"

"Are you scared of animals or something, Rachel?" Rory asked with that ridiculously thick accent that the poor girl could still barely understand.

"It flew at my face, I was merely surprised" she stated as she fought the urge to stomp her foot at being teased.

"Well, nothing interesting in here" Finn said as he stopped trying to open the chest he'd found. "Let's try the next room, maybe we'll find something else to fly at Rachel"

She frowned as Finn ruffled her hair as he went past, idiot.

Everyone was chattering amongst themselves and wandered ahead, Rachel started to panic about being at the back of the group. Finn of course was right up front trying to be the leader he just wasn't, she gulped as she carried on walking, almost positive that her heart was thumping in her ears.

Suddenly a hand touched her arm, somehow she refrained from screaming as she realized that pale hand belonged to Quinn Fabray.

"Hey, ignore them" she told her gently, "I'm sure something will scare them soon and we'll laugh just like they did"

Somehow she wasn't at the back of the line any more; Quinn had pushed her forward a little and was walking along side her so she wasn't alone.

"You mean you didn't laugh?" Rachel asked as she blinked in surprise.

"Of course I didn't, I saw how genuinely frightened you were, and you were caught completely by surprise"

Rachel opened her mouth before closing it again, they continued in silence until they heard a crash from the end of the corridor, the brunette jumped and before she knew it Quinn was squeezing her hand.

"It's nothing" Quinn murmured softly, "Finn's probably just tripped over his own feet"

Rachel smiled to herself and carried on walking, the blonde's hand still holding on to hers.

"You okay, Finn?" Sugar laughed from ahead, the boy had managed to trip over something on the ground and ending up almost eating dust covered carpet.

"Fine, stupid place. Oh look, another door" He tried it but it wouldn't budge, he frowned before turning round.

"Quinn, can I borrow your lock opening thingy?"

If Rachel's flashlight had been shone on Quinn's face at that moment she was positive that she'd of seen a perfected eye roll.

"You mean my bobby pin?" she said. "Sure"

Rachel expected her to let go of her hand and make her way forward, she made her way forward but the brunette was pulled along with her.

"What's with that?" she heard Blaine whisper as she passed.

Only when they were right in front of the door did Quinn's hand finally let go, she shone her light on the door and the blonde bent down smiling gratefully. Rachel watched as she concentrated, a little bit of tongue peeking out before there was finally a clicking sound.

"Done" Quinn said casually before pulling Rachel away so Finn could go in first.

This room was some kind of vast dining hall, their footsteps echoed all around them and the long table in the centre of the room was still set. Above them they could hear Artie's wheelchair scraping across the floor, the sound made them wrinkle their noses slightly. It wasn't pleasant.

The dust was hell on Rachel's allergies, she could feel a sneeze working it's way out.

"I'm going to sneeze" she said quickly so she didn't startle the blonde again, then she sneezed.

"Bless you" Quinn whispered nearby as she shone her light across the table, delicately fingering the detail on the expensive cutlery.

"Wow" Rachel said appearing beside her, "whoever lived here had great taste"

"I have a book about this place" Quinn told her, "You can borrow it if you want"

Rachel smiled but politely declined.

"Thank you, Quinn, but I think after being in here I'm just going to want to forget about it"

Quinn chuckled slightly.

"You make a fair point"

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder and painfully hit her side on the table as she jumped forwards; she looked around to see Quinn shining her light in Finn's face, who was smiling unapologetically.

"You scared her" the blonde told him, "aren't you going to say you're sorry?"

He shrugged his shoulders before smiling again.

"Sorry, Rach, I just thought you might want to see this awesome painting, it's a slaughtered animal how sick is that!"

Rachel bit her lip and squeezed her eyes together tightly as she prayed for patience.

Suddenly there was the sound of a flashlight being dropped. She looked to see Quinn standing right between her and Finn; even in the dark she knew the HBIC stance.

"She's a vegan you idiot! She's your girlfriend, how do you not know this stuff?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Finn practically shouted.

"You're an idiot" Quinn stated before turning back to Rachel with a smile.

"Tell her off, Rach!" Finn whined. "She called me an idiot!"

Rachel sighed, patience be damned.

"While I don't approve of the name calling if I may borrow a line similar to one you've used on me in the past, Finn. She kind of has a point. I am a Vegan and I've been your girlfriend for two years, how can you not remember that? You've made dinners for me.. Oh my god"

She suddenly felt nauseated and her stomach hurt.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

Quinn was suddenly holding her hair and rubbing her back, speaking soothingly in an effort to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay, Rachel. You're going to be fine, I promise. Just think about nice things, okay?"

"Like what?" the girl whispered.

Quinn was quiet for a second while she thought.

"Um, Glee. Barbra. Your dads. Those delicious sugar cookies you like to make. New York-"

"Wait, how do you know my cookies are delicious?" Rachel asked as she composed herself and stood up straighter.

"I may have stolen one from that plate you made when I first joined Glee, course' my pregnancy was to blame but still, I know a good cookie when I taste one"

Suddenly a flashlight was shining between both of their faces.

"What is this crap?" Finn huffed.

"Excuse me dear brother, but it isn't crap. Apparently Quinn here knows how to treat a lady" Kurt said from the seat at the head of the table, was that a crown on his head?

The blonde looked to her feet and Rachel smiled before squeezing her hand encouragingly.

"Whatever, I'm a great boyfriend, right Rachel?"

"No" left her mouth before she could blink.

Everyone was silent just waiting for her to continue or for Finn to kick something and possibly hurt himself in the process.

"What?" he bellowed.

"You're such a child!" Rachel shrieked. "Looking back I don't know how I saw anything in you, Finn! You constantly put me down; you'd rather be seen as cool than nice, you show no respect towards my personal choices, not to mention the fact that my fathers can't stand you after you ruined their favourite table setting and then proceeded to fall asleep during Funny Girl"

Finn laughed without humour.

"So what, you don't want me to be your boyfriend any more? Okay, Rach, in a few days you'll be begging me to take you back like you always do. Let's face it, without a popular boyfriend on your arm you're nothing"

The slap didn't even come from her hand yet she swore she could feel the sting of it.

"Finn Hudson you are pathetic" Quinn said through gritted teeth. "You've never deserved Rachel and never will. You think you're this great guy and this amazing leader when you're neither. You're just a bad friend and an even worse boyfriend. You don't even know how selfish you are, at least Rachel and I can admit to being selfish you just cover it up and act all high and mighty"

Finn snorted.

"Yeah, cause' Quinn Fabray is so much better than me"

"Did I say that? At all? Rachel, did any of those words leave my mouth"

Rachel shook her head.

"No, and Finn don't talk to her like that, it's nice that she's jumping to my defence, god only knows you never do, or anyone else for that matter"

"We're done here" Quinn told him bluntly, "have fun losing your bet but I don't want to spend another minute with you that I don't have to"

"Rachel, would you like me to drive you home?"

"I'd like that, thank you"

"Have fun walking back all by yourselves" Finn yelled as they started out of the door.

"We will, have fun scaring the ghosts away with your whining" Quinn yelled back as Rachel giggled, they'd barely gotten half way down the first corridor when a noise made the smaller girl jump.

"I hate it in here, I hate that I'm scared" Rachel admitted, Quinn's hand soon found hers and squeezed it tightly.

"I know, I don't even know why we let ourselves get talked into this" she chuckled, "But we have each other, okay? And nothing's going to happen, those noises we hear are just because this place is old and decrepit"

"Thank you, for everything you said back there" Rachel said shyly as their hands swung between them.

"You're welcome, and Finn needed to be told" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But please, don't get back with him"

Rachel snorted.

"Believe me; I won't be making that same mistake again. And I probably won't date for a while, not that there's a queue of people lining up to do so but-"

Quinn laughed loudly.

"You do realize we've both dated Finn and Puck? You're more than you give yourself credit, Rachel"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rachel asked, coughing to clear her throat.

Quinn stopped and looked at her.

"I know I've said very different in the past, which I'll never be able to apologize enough for, but you're beautiful and you should know that"

"Quinn you don't need to l-"

"Rachel Berry I know it's extremely hard for you but please, be quiet for two seconds?"

"Okay, good. Where was I? Oh yeah. I took cheap shots at you in the past because I was a terrible person and I'm a rotten liar and it was easier for me to say mean things than admit that I was taken aback"

"Wh-"

Rachel didn't get chance to ask her question, something jumped out at them as they passed the first room and Quinn jumped before pulling the smaller girl to her tightly.

Both of their hearts were pounding and suddenly there was laughter everywhere.

Puck's 'team' appeared and took great delight in laughing at the pair.

Rachel didn't even need to see Quinn's face to know that she was glaring.

"Puck" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I'd run if I were you, Quinn's already given Finn quite the hand print on his face"

Puck wasted no time in running back towards the entrance.

"Daaaang, what did Frankenteen do?" Santana asked suddenly not interested in laughing any more.

"He was being insensitive to me and Quinn could see I was in distress so-"

"Aww, did Quinn finally tell you?" Brittany said excitedly.

Rachel frowned.

"Tell me what?"

"That she's like us"

Rachel was highly confused.

"Santana, what is Brittany saying?"

Santana was highly amused.

"She's asking if our little Quinnie finally confessed to you all about her Sapphic desire?"

Quinn's cheeks were burning and in that moment she was wishing her eyes could shoot laser beams as she glared at the smirking Latina.

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed.

"Quinn, why are they making it sound like you could ever be interested in me at all let alone romantica-"

She paused as Quinn shone the flashlight up at her.

"Rachel I, um, can we maybe talk about this alone? And not in a house that is really giving me the creeps now I can see Artie but still hear wheels above us"

They wasted no time in racing down the last corridor and right out of the front door.

"What about the others?" Brittany asked.

"Screw em'!" Santana yelled before babbling something in Spanish about every man for themselves.

They piled into their cars and raced out of there.

After a few minutes of silence Quinn turned on the radio to calm her nerves and possibly keep Rachel from talking, at least for a while.

Astonishingly Rachel managed to stay quiet until Quinn pulled up outside her house and parked.

The brunette remained staring out of the windscreen, blinking every now and then.

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"Um, Rachel, I don't, I get if you want to-"

"This is some kind of joke, right?" Rachel asked in a small voice. "This was some kind of ploy to get me away from Finn so you can have him as your boyfriend again, right?"

"No, not at all, Rach" Quinn said softly.

"But you- No, you can't-, no"

"Why is it so hard to believe?" the blonde asked.

Rachel laughed.

"Because you're Quinn Fabray!"

"And you're Rachel Berry"

"I'm serious, Quinn. I don't understand" she sighed as she stared out of the passenger window.

"Hey" Quinn whispered as she leaned over to make Rachel face her again, "look at me, please"

Rachel turned her head as the blonde touched her cheek and her brown orbs became unable to take her eyes off that mesmerizing hazel.

"You're touching me" Rachel murmured and Quinn chuckled lightly before smiling.

"I am, and you're letting me. Why are you letting me?"

"Because I've dreamt about it for a while and I'm sort of expecting to wake up"

Quinn groaned and caressed a tan cheek softly with the pad of her thumb.

"Do you always have to be so adorable?"

"I don't know" Rachel smiled, "do you always have to be so desirable?"

"Desirable, huh?"

Quinn smirking slightly and raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

Rachel gulped, that smirk always seemed to spark a certain reaction in her.

"If you don't stop smirking I might do something I'll regret"

"Why would you regret it?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Because it might break the spell and return me to the harsh real world instead of this wonderful alternate universe I'm in where Quinn Fabray not only wants to be my friend but apparently actually likes me likes me"

"I'm going to kiss you now" the blonde whispered causing Rachel's eyes to widen.

"But, I, you-"

"Rachel" Quinn breathed as she pulled the girl's hand to her chest to feel her pounding heartbeat, to show her how much she really wanted this, wanted her.

"Y-you want me, as much as I want you"

Quinn smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I do, now are you convinced that this isn't a dream?"

Rachel pretended to think before taking her bottom lip between her teeth, fighting the urge to smile as Quinn's eyes followed the movement.

"Hmm, maybe once I've felt your lips against mine"

The blonde rolled her eyes before beaming and leaning in to brush their lips together, it didn't take long for Rachel's tongue to get eager and she hummed as she finally tasted the girl's mouth for the first time.

She felt dizzy and she wasn't sure if it was from happiness or lack of oxygen but she pulled away breathless and decided it must be a combination of the two.

They smiled and shared a peck before leaning back in their seats as they tidied their hair.

"How is it that you're an even better kisser than I could've dreamed?" Quinn sighed.

"How is it that Quinn Fabray dreamt about kissing me and just kissed the hell out of me?" Rachel giggled.

"You're such a dork" Quinn laughed.

"Your dork?"

"Only if you're my girlfriend"

Rachel looked to her in awe and her mouth opened and closed a few times.

Quinn leaned over and pecked her cheeks until she was laughing.

"Hey, no pressure, okay? I know you and Finn just broke up so I don't expect you to go jumping into something new with me, but please don't make me wait much longer? Especially not after completely shattering my expectations with those lips of yours, Miss Berry"

Rachel grinned and nodded.

"I won't, I promise"

After another ten minutes of kissing, that very nearly ended up as inappropriate making out in the backseat, Rachel finally got out of the car and waved as Quinn beeped at her.

The brunette raced inside and sighed happily, leaning against the closed door just like in the movies.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, get your little booty in here pronto!" Her daddy called.

She looked puzzled but went through to the living room any way; her dad's were looking right at her as she walked through the doorway.

"Yes, daddy?"

"That wasn't Finn's car outside" he said.

"And that definitely wasn't Finn's face you were trying to eat" her dad chuckled as she blushed a deep red.

"Aww look at her! Baby, don't embarrass our girl"

"Sorry Rachykins" Her dad apologized before patting the space next to him, she sat in it and leaned against his shoulder.

"Sooooo" Her daddy whispered, "Who was that outside, Ray?"

Rachel smiled to herself.

"Yes, we're very interested in knowing who that gorgeous blonde was, and why she was playing tonsil tennis with our daughter"

The brunette snorted before blushing a little more.

"That was Quinn Fabray"

"Russell Fabray's daughter? Wow, but, wait"

"Baby you never told us you were bi"

"I'm not" Rachel said.

Both her dad's looked confused.

"But"

"You were making out with Quinn"

Rachel laughed joyously at the reminder.

"I know! I can still hardly believe it myself"

"Oh? So it wasn't planned?

"Definitely not"

"And you're still dating Finn?"

"Absolutely not"

"My head hurts"

Rachel lovingly ruffled her dad's hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure you guys will get to meet her soon"

"As your girlfriend?"

She smiled and felt a warmth in her chest at the thought of Quinn Fabray being her girlfriend, something she never thought she'd ever to get experience outside of a fantasy dream world.

"Yes, as my girlfriend"

Her phone alerted her to a text message.

**Q: I'm home, I hope you're okay, tonight was really something..  
>R: I'm wonderful, I wonder why.. And yes, it really was. By the way, my dad's kind of saw us..<br>Q: Oh no, how much trouble am I in? I didn't get you into trouble, did I?  
>R: You're rather cute when you worry. They're rather excited actually, and they haven't shut up about the fact that you're gorgeous and not Finn.<br>Q: Ha! Quinn 1 Frankenteen 0  
>R: What about me?<br>Q: What about you?  
>R: Don't I get any points in this whole point scoring system?<br>Q: Well, if we're really getting into this then I should really have a 100 points already for my support and the slap and then the whole baring my soul to you business..  
>R: A 100 seems a little steep, but I'll let it slide because you're an amazing kisser.<br>Q: See, now I just want to kiss you again.  
>R: And you shall, soon. Sooner than soon actually, I find myself being rather impatient though my dad's are already calling you my girlfriend.<br>Q: Hey, I'm not going to rush you. I'm serious, take all the time you need. But please don't put a ban on showing you affection because I might actually die.  
>R: I thought I was the drama queen :p<br>Q: You are, I'm just selfishly thinking of my needs :p  
>R: Needs, huh? They sound rather interesting, tell me more.<br>Q: GASP Rachel Berry, behave yourself!  
>R: What if I don't? (:<br>Q: Then your dad's won't be getting the best first impression of me when I come over there and make out with you as soon as you open the door (:  
>R: I think they'd be rather impressed with your courage, Finn never even hugged me in front of them.<br>Q: Is that your way of saying you think I have more balls than Hudson?  
>R: You definitely don't have balls, not that I know of any way.<br>Q: Ha ha. Have you ever thought about being a comedian?  
>R: Have you ever thought about sneaking in my bedroom window?<br>Q: ..Was that meant as a rhetorical question or an invitation?  
>R: That depends<br>Q: On?  
>R: Whether or not you're any good at tree climbing :p<br>Q: I'll have you know that years of Gymnastics and Cheerleading have made me plenty agile thank you very much.  
>R: Again, my bedroom window is open.<br>Q: I'm shaking my head at you right now. It's so funny how people think you're some kind of prude.  
>R: :O But I am a prude..<br>Q: You might be able to pull one over on Frankenteen but you can't fool me, Rachel Berry.  
>R: Why whatever are you talking about, Quinn?<br>Q: The whole innocent act doesn't work on me, never has, especially not now after that display in the car.  
>R: No idea what you're referring to (:<br>Q: Oh really? So that wasn't you trying to pull me on top of you?  
>R: Nope, clearly that's just your sub conscience talking because that's what you'd of liked me to do.<br>Q: How'd you know?  
>R: Lucky guess (:<br>Q: You do realize you just implied that you think about me wanting to be on top of you  
>R: Your point?<br>Q: Rachel waaants me, she wants to kisssss me, she wants to touchhh me  
>R: I'm a convincing actress (:<br>Q: HMPH! No longer your friend. Meanie.  
>R: Like we're ever just going to be friends now, Q.<br>Q: Friends with Benefits? (;  
>R: Shut up before I break up with you before you're even my girlfriend.<br>Q: :O I am forever silenced. Is there anything else you'd like me to do oh great one?  
>R: Yes. Prove you can climb that tree.<strong>


End file.
